The present invention relates to a jar which has been specifically designed for cosmetic and pharmaceutical creams.
As is known, in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical field are at present broadly used containers or jars which, in addition to properly folding therein the cosmetic or pharmaceutical cream or the like, must also properly protect the product.
In particular, are at present commercially available cosmetic products, such as creams and the like, which must be tightly protected against the light and heat, in order to prevent the product from being spoiled.
In order to solve the above mentioned problems, prior jars for the above mentioned use conventionally comprise an outer body, having an inner cavity, in which is arranged an inner vessel.
The latter is made separately from the outer vessel, thereby defining a gap encompassing the inner vessel which operates as a protective element.
Such an arrangement is, however, very expensive, since it provides to use two different separated vessels.
Moreover, the handling of the inner vessel, during the filling-in of the product, is very critical.
Another problem affecting prior containers or jars, is that they require an undercover closure, which, practically, consists of a washer element.
The latter operates to close the inner vessel and must be separately removed from the cover, thereby two different operations are required.
Furthermore, the above mentioned washer element hinders a proper packaging and use of the product.